What Now My Love?
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Written after I watched 'Paris when it Sizzles'. So it's clichéd... just like that wonderful movie. Anyways, its HHr and please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This was inspired after watching Paris when it Sizzles with the wonderful Audrey Hepburn and William Holden. Teehee I absolutely adore Audrey Hepburn… lol. And her wonderfully clichéd romantic comedies… so I decided to do a clichéd one shot lol. I do hope you like and at least giggle at how clichéd it is lol. Anyways, please remember to review at the end!**

**A/N2: H'ok, so. I do believe that one of my very loyal reviewers has a birthday today… so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCULLYMULDER! Lol see, told you I'd mention you :P. Anyways, extra, extra, extra cookie dough for her!**

* * *

**What Now My Love?**

"… _they fall happily and tenderly into each other's arms."_

"_I know what's going to happen next."_

"_You do?"_

"_Two enormous and highly paid heads come together for that ultimate, inevitable moment. The final earth moving, studio rent paying, theatre filling, popcorn selling…"_

"Kiss," Hermione finished off, sighing happily as she watched the end of Paris when it Sizzles, reclining on her sofa, Harry's lap beneath her legs.

"Why on earth do you watch these silly movies?" Harry asked frowning slightly and reading the back cover of the DVD case for about the tenth time.

"Because I love Audrey Hepburn. And I love romantic comedies. And when I was younger I would have absolutely _loved_ for something like that to happen to me," Hermione explained, standing up and walking to the DVD player, taking the DVD out and turning back to look at Harry.

"But that movie was weird," Harry said, still frowning. "They rambled on about this completely irrelevant movie script the whole time and had a nice snog and then she leaves him for Bastille Day and then he has to take her bird back to her and he says he loves her."

Hermione smiled and said in a dreamy voice, "Yeah."

Harry grinned and stood up, moving to her and taking her up in a dance. "Well, my dear, we can certainly dance as though we were in Paris on Bastille Day!"

Hermione giggled and danced along with him, pressing play on the CD player as they passed it. The smooth voice of Frank Sinatra filled the room, singing, "_What now my love? Now that you've left me…_"

"Now I feel like I'm in one of Audrey Hepburn's movies," Hermione said, grinning at her best friend. "Dancing around the room for no reason to good ol' Blue Eyes with a gorgeous guy."

Harry laughed and dipped her low to the ground. "Gorgeous am I?"

Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Cheeky aren't you?"

"Just how you like me," Harry said, grinning his trademark grin, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

He pulled her back up and they kept on dancing, listening to the music and gazing into each other's eyes. As the song finished Harry and Hermione paused their dancing, standing close together and their arms still around one another. A new song begun but it was like they didn't hear it.

"You can't feel like you're in an Audrey Hepburn movie until you've had the full experience," Harry murmured down to her.

"Mmm, that ultimate and inevitable moment," Hermione murmured back, her nose touching his.

Harry smiled and closed the remaining distance between them, touching her lips with his own softly, but just enough to make her make a little sound in the back of her throat in approval.

She pulled back and looked at his eyes, wondering what he was going to do next.

"What happens after the hero kisses the heroine?" Harry asked playfully, his eyes sparkling again.

Hermione grinned rather mischievously and said, "The movie ends and we make our own inference as to what happens next."

"And what do you think they would do after the movie ends?" Harry asked, pulling back, holding her hands and still grinning at her.

"They'd kiss some more," she said, leaning forward and kissing him again, "and find a nice secluded bedroom."

Harry grinned cheekily at Hermione and pulled her towards the bedroom…

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? It took like half an hour to write so excuse any mistakes made. Please review m'dears! If you do, you get lots of hugz and lots of cookie dough! Once again, happy birthday to scullymulder!**

**Alex**

**PS: yes, I know it's also rushed... and not my best work.**


End file.
